The Great War
by Devils chic
Summary: Raimundo discovers a prophecy and will do anything to fulfil it for his father but what does he do when he has to chose between love friendship or his father? set after rai becomes leader raikim
1. Dreams

**This idea was in the back my head for about a year now and I just had to put it up before someone else.**

**Disclaimer:** honestly why do I even bother putting these things as if I'm going to put **I own xiaolin showdown **which I don't

* * *

'_The time has come the time is near. My boy, do this for me, if not for you or the one your heart desires. Do not fail for it will cost your life!' a shadowed figure stepped forward,_

'_I can't, you know I can't let the others do it' a boy and stunning green eyes cried out, the figure just sighed, pulled off his hood and took a step forward, he looked just like the boy but older with an eagle on his shoulder. _

_The figure pulled on his hood walked away, but turned round stretched out his hand and shouted_

'_The prophecy will be fulfilled and you will be the one to do it, you shall be heir to the throne.'_

'_Why are you making me?'_

'_Because it is your destiny no matter what'_

'_I can't do, it I won't do it'_

'_No matter what' the figure echoed 'you made a promise and your going to keep it understood' the boy just nodded while the bird flew off the man's shoulder and flew right through the boy._

'_Happy early birthday' were the last words the man said. _

_The scene changed in to a battle field. A man on a tall white horse, which looked surprisingly like the hooded figure, rode forward with a sharp sword that had wings._

_Then Chase Young it looked like, in his reptilian form, pulled a sword out of nowhere_

_Swung it and it got closer and closer to the man's neck until-_

Raimundo woke up panting and sweating thinking about his dream, how the hooded figure sounded and looked so familiar as if he'd heard it before.

"No matter what" Where had he heard that before? Where had he seen that person before? What were they talking about? Why did every thing seem so familiar? So many questions going through his head. He pushed them to the back of his mind.

He got up and went over to his desk to get something. It was a picture of his dad. It was taken at the beach when he taught Raimundo how to surf. '_Surf to live and live to surf_' that's what his dad always said. He walked out of his room headed for the temple gardens to think. He turned round to lock his door, last year Master Fung had given them proper sized rooms with proper beds, doors and locks.

While walking down the hall he bumped into Kimiko.

"What are you doing up?" he cocked an eyebrow

"I could ask you the same"

"I'm older"

"Yeah and what, I can wake up in the morning"

"I wake up in the morning"

"More like the afternoon"

"Whatever, what are you doing up"

"Going to the kitchen, happy now?" she said through gritted teeth

"Yeah I'm real happy" he replied sarcastically

"Anyway what are _you_ doing up?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does its like midnight"

"Well if you really do care I'm going outside"

"Whatever, you just better get up later on or I'll burn your bed"

"You can't if you can't get in my room, but I can always get into yours" Rai said smirking before walking away

"If he doesn't get that smirk off of his face I'll take it off, permanently!" she said under her breath while heading for the kitchen. Once there she sighed, sat down and put her head on the table. Raimundo wasn't the only one that had weird dream for Kimiko had one too.

_It was a battle scene a woman stood on top of a mound of dirt shooting arrows, that caught on fire and turned into phoenixes, until a woman that looked like Wuya came up behind the woman and struck her with something so she died._

That part of the dream kept on playing on in her head. She knew who the woman was but couldn't remember her name. She had black hair and brown eyes; it kind of reminded her of her mum. Tears came to Kimiko's eyes, she tried blinking them back but they fell down her cheeks; in the moonlight they looked like diamonds falling off of a china doll.

She lifted her head off the table and looked out of the window; she could see Rai sitting on the top branch of the blossom tree staring out at something that seemed like nothing. Little did she know that something or somebody was out there that was the cause of their weird dreams, and would change the xiaolin dragon's friendship forever...


	2. Strangers in the dark

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and to answer your question **

**Handbags: its pretty much both I guess.**

**Now on with this chapter**

* * *

Two men stood outside the temple watching Raimundo.

"It can't be time, not yet it's to early" said one of the two men he had greyish hair and dark brown eyes.

"He's going to be eighteen soon so it's time. He and the girl are having the dreams" said the second man he too had greyish hair and dark brown eyes.

"Yes, I guess you're right."

"But with each passing day chase is getting stronger now that Hannibal's here he gets to rest up"

"We'll need to tell Fung quickly, the monks will learn what has to happen to there friendship, to themselves, to there lives."

"Yeah I guess they have a right to know, I mean it is there life."

"Young Raimundo is just like his father when it was his time" said the second man watching Raimundo in the tree with his head on his elbow.

Dojo came outside and bumped into the two men and started to shout until the first man picked him up and covered his mouth.

"Shut up dojo it's only us" he hissed "do you want the monk to find us"

He slowly took his hand away from Dojo's mouth so Dojo could speak.

"No, No!" Dojo shook his head his eyes wide with fear "it can't be time, not yet they're too young."

"Afraid so dragon buddy Raimundo gonna be eighteen soon and that's when it all happens. If we had the choice he'd of know already and would be with us same with Kimiko."

"We're not bothered with the others"

"If he knew about everything it would go to his head"

"Tell Master Fung that we'll, all of us, have them in a month for a month, and then they can come back for a month (**Wow! What a mouthful I'm surprised that I wrote that**) after that however long it takes. They only need to come with each other. At least we agreed about that" the last part was mumbled.

"You don't know what damage you're going to cause I'd be surprised if I could live here another 1500 years when they come back, it'll be like practise for them"

"Well just following orders" said the second man getting ready to leave.

"Make sure we get them in a month. Or we'll get them ourselves and you don't want that to happen do you?" Dojo shook his head vigorously "thanks for being so co operative during this time."

"And you better not tell any of them, understood?" Dojo nodded his head "great and tell Master Fung that we said hi" Dojo slithered back into the temple

"Master Fung" said Dojo his voice filled with worry

"Yes Dojo"

Dojo gulped "well… um… you see"

"Dojo what's wrong?" his voice filled with concern

"It's time…

**Dun dun dun what it is time for what's going to happen. Well of course I know but you don't. Anyway I should have the next chapter up in a few days hopefully tomorrow if you're very lucky**


	3. Somebody's watching very closely

**Thanks again to those reviewers or anyone who even looked at this fic because you made me update faster. If you review I'm happy and if I'm happy the people who review are happy then everyone's happy. Great I'm going to shut up now so you can read this and review.**

* * *

Rai sat on top of the blossom tree staring out at something. Something was out in the distance, watching him, he could sense it. He jumped out of the tree and heard a scream, then nothing.

"Who's there?" he shouted and spun around something darted right across his arm opening an old cut from when he fought Hannibal bean Chase Young, Master Monk Guan and Wuya (**so you know that really did happen in the episode "time after time part 2" it was shown in the UK before America)**, quickly he grabbed his arm and ran back into the temple and once again ran into Kimiko, literally.

"Rai, what's wrong with your arm?" you could here the concern in her voice. Without saying anything he slowly took his hand off of his arm and watched all the blood slowly drip.

"Come on Rai let get this bandaged up" she said leading him to the medical room. Once there Rai sat on the bed staring at the celing while kimiko cleaned his cut.

"what happened Rai, how did you get this cut"

"Not sure, but whatever it was it moved pretty quickly." then he noticed her eyes "you've been crying haven't you."

"No I haven't"

"Yes, you have your eyes are red"

"I'm just tired that's all"

"Don't lie to me Kimiko I can tell when some one's lying" that last part he said proudly

"Only because you're an expert liar your self "

"Yeah so what that might be true, but what's wrong"

"Nothing"

"If you say so" he said no entirely believing her.

She'd finished cleaning his cut and was about to bandage it when she noticed what a stare shape it was.

"Pretty odd shape for a scar" it looked like wing of a bird.

"It didn't look like that before" Kimiko started to bandage up his cut when Omi came in.

"What are you two doing up at this late hour?"

Kimiko sighed "3…2…1…"

"Raimundo what has happened to your arm? Kimiko why are your eyes red? Are you crying? Did you two get into a fight? Do not worry Kimiko I will defend you as you are a girl Raimundo prepare for a lot of chores"

"Omi, Omi take a breath dude where're up because we couldn't sleep, something outside cut my arm, Kimiko's eyes are red because-" Kimiko thought Rai was going to say she was crying, and didn't really want to answer more useless questions from Omi.

"She's tired, we didn't get into a fight I've got enough chores already and you better run."

"Why I haven't done anything"

"Think again little buddy" Kimiko had finished with Rai's arm and there was steam practically coming out of her ears at Omi's comment.

"Omi for your safety and mine you better run" Kimiko was advancing Omi very slowly her eyes redder with anger.

Kimiko had an arm raised with a fire ball in her hand and threw it at Omi, who put it out with water, (which was very cold) fell on Rai who jumped a wind started to pick up which blew Omi ,into a wall and started spraying water everywhere

"Why does it all ways end in water?" sighed Rai who was drenched head to foot in water and his hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Oh, no! It's happening already" exclaimed Dojo "they were so young" everybody stared at Dojo weeping in the middle of the room

"Okay that was just weird" commented Omi

"Dojo are you feeling alright, no hits to the head not too much sugar?" asked Kimiko

"And what did you mean by its happening already? Questioned Rai

"Opps did I say that out loud," he laughed nervously, "what I meant to say was make peace not war."

"Dojo calm down take a cold pill" said Omi

"Chill pill" corrected Rai out of reflex

"That too!"

"I'm going to bed" kimiko said.

"Same here" they all left leaving Dojo alone in the medical room

"Dojo" someone hissed from the shadows "I thought you were told not to tell anyone"

"It kinda s-slipped out" Dojo was shaking with fear

"Well if something slips out again your life will be on the line. Got it."

"Yes" he gulped

"Good! I don't want to come back here I do have to sleep as well and I don't want to be watching over you like some sort of guardian angel" the person left just how he had come, silently. Dojo slithered back to Master Fung.

"Dojo we'll talk about it in the morning"

"Trust me this is way over our heads, were being watched you'll have to say what you can tomorrow...

**

* * *

****I'm so, evil (but then it reflects my penname and me) yet again I leave you with another cliffie until the next chapter. Which I have no idea what it's going to be about) Though I don't know why I wrote this chapter it is kinda important to the rest of the story other than that it's pretty much useless. Anyway review and tell me what you think. Flame if you want but I don't really care.**


	4. Why and another meeting

**Once again thanks to those reviewers. And by the way some of this chapter is very important to the rest of this fic so pay attention! Anyway if you're confused everything will make sense in a few chapters, but I'm not going to say any more or I'll give everything away.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own xiaolin showdown, but I do own everything else.**

**

* * *

**

For the first time in his life Raimundo woke up early and didn't complain about it. All he could think about was why. Why did his dad die? Why did he go to the dark side? Why did he keep having weird dreams? Why did his mother send him and his sister to work in a circus? Why did have a bad childhood? And most importantly, why was he the leader?

Rai sat down at the table staring out side the window he could feel someone was watching him again, but he didn't know who.

"What's the matter partner? You look as blank as someone that's been zapped with the Zing Zom-Bone"

"You know Clay, the worst thing about hearing that was that I actually understood it" Rai sighed.

"So anyway, what on your head Raimundo?" asked Omi

"Mind" Rai sighed again "I feel like I'm being watched"

"Don't let it bother you too much kid, most probably just one of your fan girls." Said Dojo. Atthis comment Kimiko began to get angry.

"Yeah I guess you're right Dojo."

"When have I ever been wrong?" said Dojo proudly

"I don't know where to begin" replied Rai smirking

"Young ones I would like to speak to you in the training grounds right after you've finished you're breakfast" said Master Fung walking into the room.

"Yes Master Fung" they replied looking at each other confused, there wasn't any major threats and hardly any Shen Gong Wu. Master Fung then left the room with Dojo following closely behind.

"I wonder what that was all about" asked Clay

"Well what ever it was I really don't want to know" said Kimiko. They all got up and headed out to the training grounds.

* * *

One of the two men jumped in front of Master Fung and Dojo scaring Dojo. 

"Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

"Hey, chill dragon breath although I'd love to, it is in my good conscience that I don't."

"I'm surprised that you're not related to him you're so much alike."

"You never really met his father did you?"

"So sorry to break up your conversation but I do need to tell them" said Master Fung walking past

"What's his problem?" asked the man

"Well you see this has kinda stressed him out, these kids have been through a lot but he feels this will put to much pressure on them."

"ah but I think these lot can handle it well I'm not to interested in Omi and Clay but Raimundo and Kimiko share a sort of bond if you see what I mean"

"Yeah I understand"

"Good, oh and the other two will be in touch soon, Rock's been working out a lot so he's more physical. Better be on your guard."

"Thanks. And Breeze tell your twin, Blaze to try and not kill me for the slightest thing"

"I'll do that gecko" said breeze smirking and he disappeared into thin air and Dojo caught up with Master Fung

* * *

The monks stood there in a line waiting for Master Fung to speak. 

"Well as you know I need to speak to you four about something very important, in a month you four will be separated…

**Not much of a cliffie but still, I think I should change the genre, to mystery and suspense, but you'll figure everything out (eventually) but it shouldn't be too hard. (I hope) Anyway review please. **


	5. More people questions and scars

**Apart from thanking the reviewers I've got nothing to say gasps but I could tell you what going to happen in this chapter. Well…um… nah I don't want to give away the fic (yet) which I'm pretty much making up as I go along until I get to chapter seven, you won't have to waitvery long. As a warning I'll say you'll be annoyed probably by the end of this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**

"Master what do you mean by separated?" Omi asked

"It's quite simple really we are all gonna be split up" Rai replied

"Well not exactly Raimundo and Kimiko you will go to the Sky Dragon's temple and the Flame Dragon's temple which are joined, while Clay and Omi will go to the Temple of Droplets and the Temple of Land."

"Oh that makes a lot more sense."

"But Master Fung, why aren't mine and Rai temples joined?" asked Clay

"Because Clay, wind fans fire while water keeps anything that lives on earth alive."

"Well, that was painfully obvious" said Kimiko

"Well at least I'm not stuck with confusing metaphors and messed up slang, annoying questions and boring lectures. Staying with someone with a temper for a month can't be worse." Rai mutter under his breath hoping no one would hear but Kimiko did and punched his right arm.

"After you come, back you'll stay here another month then leave again" said Master Fung.

"For how long Master?"

"However long it takes" Master Fung sighed looking over to the temple gates

"However long what takes?" Kimiko asked

"You'll find out in time." Master Fung continued to stare at the temple gates "but until then I suggest that you work on your weaknesses and improve your strengths" he walked back into the temple with Dojo at his heels.

"I don't know about you but did Master Fung seem in it today?"

"Out of it" Rai corrected

"That too!"

"And I agree"

"Why do you say that partner?"

"He finally said something in English or at least something I understand."

"Yea I guess so" Kimiko replied they started to head back into the temple when something darted across Rai and Kimiko's arms making scars they didn't bleed just scars which looked like half of a heart, but they didn't see that.

"What in tarnation was that?"

"Great in the space of two days I've got two scars possibly made by the same thing" sighed Rai.

"Maybe we should tell Master Fung" Kimiko suggested.

"Or Dojo" Omi said

"Why Dojo?" Kimiko asked

"Because, he knows about mystical stuff"

"That makes sense" as they walked in to the temple Rai could feel that he was being watched and he was sure it wasn't a fan girl.

* * *

"Hey Master Fung look at what happened to Rai and Kim." 

"What Happened?" Raimundo and Kimiko showed him their scars.

"Hmmm interesting, I have a feeling that Dojo might know more about it"

"great now we have to find the gekco"

"I have a feeling that this is going to take some time" sighed Kimiko

* * *

"Dojo! Dojo" Omi called out

"Come here gecko"

"I'll give you a large steak if you come"

"Dojo if your not here in 5 seconds I'll burn you till your nothing but ashes" Kimiko screamed "5….4…3…2…" it was then, after 5 hours of searching, that Dojo decided to appear

"Finally were have you been"

"I had things to attend to, so what do you need me for?" Rai and Kim show him their scars. After looking at them poking them and staring at them Dojo finally spoke.

"Ah now I see."

"See what" said Kimiko annoyed about the long wait.

"There is nothing to worry about your scarred for life, but nothing big. Although I might need to speak to someone about it first."

"So what your saying is that we're scarred for life but it's nothing to worry about thought your no completely sure so your gonna check with someone" Rai said

"Exactly!"

"Great now that we have an understating I'm going to bed to catch up on my 2 hours sleep I lost by waking up early" Rai said walking toward his room putting up a sign that said: _do NOT disturb between the hours of 12am and 12pm Omi that mean you! _

"Anyway, I've got some calls to make "Kimiko said going into her room

"And I've got a large steak to eat" said Clay running into his room, where he had a _mini_ fridge

"While I have to talk to some one important" Dojo said hurrying out of the temple.

"And I… have nothing to do" Omi sighed going into his room

* * *

"So did he tell them" three guys were standing around Dojo 

"Yes he told them. Hey I haven't seen you in a long time?"

"Yea well I had to go and sort out some stuff" a large guy said cracking his knuckles, then turning his attention to the two twins

"Blaze Breeze did you give them the scars?"

"Yes, yes everything's ready except one thing"

"I'll give a few weeks"

"Alright boss" they said in unison

"Good, the other lot will be in touch" Dojo gulped this was going to be the worst by far adventure the monks were going to have to face. Whether they like it or not…

* * *

**Rai's not the only one who needs to go to sleep, I don't know why I'm so tired, but I haven't got school tomorrow because my school's ON STRIKE! Oh yea a day off school. But I really happy about that though. Any way review please and I'll update faster and maybe stop ending on cliffies.**


	6. The locket

**Hey I back again and I'm feeling nice (but aren't I always) and for all of those who wonder why I leave you with cliffies on every chapter it was because a simple reason… I was feeling evil. But today because I'm not so evilI'll be very nice and won't end this chapter with a cliffie I might do the some with a few other chapters too. Anyway what am I gonna write in this chapter… hmm… ah I've just got an idea. Not one of my best ones but at least it'll get me to chapter seven, well it might change it but still it is an idea.

* * *

**

Rai was back in the blossom tree with, his eyes closed and listening to the wind, thinking again about what the scars could mean. He had heard Dojo talking in his sleep about: scars Breeze, Blaze, Rock, Gale and most confusing war.

"Rai I thought you went back to bed" Kimiko said looking up at him. He opened his eyes.

"I did, and couldn't sleep"

"Then why are you in this tree?"

"I don't have a clue."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure"

'_At least it's better than being alone' _Rai thought

"Rai?" Kimiko asked

"Yes"

"How did you get Master Fung to give you all that stuff in your room?"

"A simple technique called R-A-I-M-U-N-D-O"

"Your name"

"Exactly"

"And what does that stand for?"

"**R**eason **A**id **I**mpress **M**otivate **U**nderstand **N**egotiate **D**isrupt **O**rder" Rai said proudly

"What do you mean by order?"

"Order what you want, simple."

"Honestly Rai you can't take no for an answer"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Rai said

"Master Fung says we have to give each other something that will help us at our new temples just before we leave. And I don't know what to give"

"Money would be nice"

"Shut up Rai"

"Well I know exactly what I'm going to give Omi and Clay"

"Want to share your ideas?"

"Um… nah I'll keep them to myself" rai said smirking

"So what can I get you?"

'_Think about what you have it's so simple' _a voice in Rai's head told him _'Think about your past, think about your dad'_

**

* * *

Flashback **

"_Rai never lose this no matter where you are, just keep it safe" Raimundo's dad said handing him a heart shaped locket with rubies making a pattern on it._

"_Can't I swap it with Maria's this one is so girly."_

"_No I'm giving it to you for a reason"_

"_So I can sell it while your gone" Rai's dad was going on a 'business trip'_

"_One day, when you're older, you'll give this to someone. Someone very specialand you won't know how special they are. That's why you must keep this safe until then"_

"_Okay dad"_

"_Good, don't try and swap that locket with your sister." _

End flash back

* * *

"The locket!" Rai gasped "of course!"

"Huh?" Kimiko asked

"I think I know what I'm going to give you"

"Good, it better be nice"

"It will be"

"I've got to figure out what I'm going to give you Clay and Omi" Kimiko said jumping out of the tree, Rai followed.

"And I have to make sure what I'm going to give you is still there" Rai said walking to his room.

* * *

Rai picked up a heart shaped locket with rubies on it and watched it shine in the moonlight. 

'_Dad said that this was for some one special, Kimiko is my friend but is she more,' _

"_Your dad said you wouldn't realize how special that person was," _

'_I guess I am supposed to give this to her it'll help her with something.' _

_"More than you'll ever know"_

Just then Kimiko came into the room and Rai quickly tossed it on to his bed.

"Rai I need to get some hot sauce"

"There's some underneath a loose floor board near Dojo's bed"

"Great thanks" Kimiko said as she left the room while Rai fell on to his bed next to the locket. He picked it up put it in a drawer, and fell asleep.

* * *

**There I nicely didn't end in a cliffie as I said I would. I always keep my word. (Hardly) and I will give you a clue about his story which might give it away. Well the monks had to get their powers from somewhere didn't they I mean you just can't get powers from nowhere without someone else in your family having them as well, remember that it's the key to this fic. Anyway please review.**


	7. Shopping trips and info slips

**I'd like to thank the reviewers. Kosmic I'll need that locket back, since it'll look better on me, anyway in this chapter and the next three will be about one week but I won't be doing everyday since that'll take too long. So hopefully the chapters will be longer.

* * *

**

"Rai wake up, or I'll burn your door!" Kimiko shouted standing outside of Raimundo's bedroom door.

"You can't its fire proof" Rai replied

"So you are awake, why have you kept out here for so long"

"Because it was fun"

"Whatever, Dojo's taking training today he said not to dress in your robes"

"Okay I'll be there in 5 minutes" Rai replied from inside his room. He got dressed and sleepily walked to the training grounds.

* * *

"Raimundohow nice of you to join us" Dojo said 

"What happened to my half hour extra sleep"

"You'll get it later"

"Stupid gecko" Rai mumbled under his breath

"Anyway today is Kimiko says day"

Dojo was cut off by a scream from Kimiko and groans from the boys

"As I was saying, Kimiko gets to boss the rest of you around and you have to do what she tells you"

"Why is it Kimiko says and not someone else?" Rai asked

"Lets just say that's on a need to know basis" Dojo replied

"But I need to know, I don't like being left in the light" Omi said

"That's dark"

"That too"

"Before I take orders from Kimiko you need to think again" Rai said

"And after you have done thinking you can think another time and another after that"

"I told you I'd get you back Rai and this is the chance I've been waiting for"

"Dojo this won't by any chance have to do with a test does it?" Rai asked

"How did you hear about that?"  
"You speak in your sleep way too much"

"I'll talk to you when you get back about that"

"So guys Kimiko says we go shopping"

* * *

**Outside the mall **

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that you'll be walking back to the temple, so I'll need all the shen gong wu you have" more groans were heard from the boy as they gave over the shen gong wu.

"And the shroud of shadows which is hiding the golden tiger claws Raimundo" Rai mumbled something under his breath as he gave them to Dojo

"Good I'll see you later"

"Come on guys, hurry up!" Kimiko said as they walked into the mall. Once inside Kimiko dragged them into the first clothes shop she saw.

* * *

**Inside the clothes shop**

"Rai which one do you like better the red top or the black one?" Kimiko asked him

"Huh?" Kimiko sighed

"I said what top do you like better

"Você olha belo independentemente de você és vestindo" (1) Rai said

"English would be nice

"Just get both"

Kimiko paid for everything that she bought in all she had about 30 bags

"Why do you needso many clothes" Omi asked struggling with the three bags he had

"Because, I canafford them"

"Omi you are so lucky you only got three bags, this is like being back at home taking my sister shopping" Rai complained

"Raimundo you had a sister" Omi said like he hadn't told them before

"Yes Omi I _have _a sister and 6 half brothers and sisters"

"Why don't you tell us much about your life partner" Clay asked

"Because, so things are meant to be left in the past" Kimiko looked at Rai sympathetically, she knew out of the four monks Rai's life had been the hardest. Though he didn't act it Rai was the most mature of the four monks. **(But that is kinda true if you think about the dream stalker episode)**

"What do you mean Raimundo?" Omi asked

"Let's just say I would have given anything to have grown up like you did" he sighed

"Come on guys time for shoes"

"Don't you have enough shoes already" Rai asked

"Yes but not enough for the new temple"

**In the shoe shop

* * *

**

Kimiko bought nearly every pair of shoes she saw.

"So guys which do you like best the pink shoes the red ones or the black ones" the boys were half asleep lying on floor

"Which ever one you want" Omi replied

"But I don't know which ones I want"

"The pink ones" Rai said pointing to the black shoes

"Rai they're black how'd you get pink mixed up with black?"

"My eyes are shut"

"Then open them"

"I'm getting my extra half hour sleep, wake me up when I'm 30" Rai said sleepily

"Clay which shoes do you like better?"

"The red ones" Clay answered not bothering to look at the shoes

"Thank you, finally an answer"

"So which shade of red should I get?"

"The ones you've got in your hands are fine" Omi said

"I wonder if I can find a dress to match these shoes"

"Why would you need a dress we're only going to the temples to train" Rai asked with his eyes still closed

"You never know what's going to happen, for all we know there might be people living there other than students and monks"

"Whatever I'm sure you have a red dress in the temple somewhere"

"I do and it just might match the shoes, Rai you can help me pick which one"

" I thought you said you know which dress"

"I have many dresses that I could wear so you can help me"

"Why doI have to help you?"

"Because, it's Kimiko says day and I say that Rai will help me pick a dress"

'_This is gonna be worse then listening to Omi mixing up his slang all day' _he thought. Kimiko gave Clay the bag with the shoes in it while Rai dragged Omi out of the shop, literally.

**In the kitchen with Dojo and Rai

* * *

**

"So what did you hear?"

"Something about scars Breeze, Blaze, Rock, Gale, war some tests and then you started sucking your thumb so everything sounded muffled"

"That's all you heard"

"Oh yeah the names Aiko and Diego but-" at that point Kimiko walked past the kitchen and heard what Rai just said

"Wait a minuet Aiko was my mother's name" Kimiko cut Rai off

"As I was saying Diego was my dad's name"

"Dojo why do you know our parents names"

"In order for you to come to this temple we needed a legal guardian's signature"

"When I was chosen to come here I was working at the circus so you got the ring masters name"

"And my mum died when I was ten, my dad was the one who signed the papers"  
"Dojo you've got some explaining to do"

"Well …. um… you see…

"Dojo saw your birth records and found a bit about your pasts" Master Fung said appearing from no where

"So where did Master Fung just appear from?" Rai asked

"I've been standing here the whole time"

"Whatever, Kimiko says it's time for Rai to help her pick a dress" Kimiko said

"Do I have to?"

"Yes now come on"

"Dojo I hate you so much" Rai said as Kimiko lead him to her room

* * *

(1) You look beautiful no matter what you're wearing 

**Once again I haven't** **ended cliffie, true to my word and this must be the longest chapter I've ever wrote, I just hope that it isn't too long. Since there's nothing else to write please review.**


	8. he noticed it fast and Danny is my past

**Sorry for the long wait but like everyone I have computers that decide to delete everything, but now I should update a bit more since schools over and I got a new computer and now you've got a new chapter and everybody's happy.**

* * *

"Rai it's been a week and we still haven't picked a dress so pay attention to what you're pointing at!" Kimiko shouted in Rai's ear to wake him up

"Huh? Oh the dress still trying to pick one" Rai said yawning

"And it would be a great help if you could stay awake for a few more hours"

"You expect me to stay awake when you've got me up at 6am for the past week"

"Yes I do" she said walking back into her walk in wardrobe

"You really like making me do things against my will don't you?"

"I do but it's extremely hard work" she replied

"All you do is threaten to burn something of mine, usually my bed" he muttered the last part

"And I still have to threaten you every time you don't do what I want"

"Has anybody ever told you that you can't have everything?"

"But I still get anything I want" she walked back into he walk in closet then screamed

"What's wrong broke a nail?" he asked bored

"No! I just found something that's all, you can go now" she replied

"Finally what do you need a dress for anyway?"

"What do you need 12 hours of sleep for?"

"What do you need so many clothes for?"

"Well what do you need two beds fo-

"Raimundo Master Fung wants to see you in the meditation hall" Omi said from the doorway cutting off Kimiko

"What now I have to help Kimiko sort out her whole wardrobe" Rai sighed, Kimiko shot him a death glare.

"He said what you're going to do is going to help you a great deal" Omi said

"I'm sure he'll have some fungism **(I just love that word)** for me"

"Well that word sums up Master Fung" Kimiko said

**

* * *

In the meditation hall**

"Today Raimundo and Kimiko you are going to do an exercise that will help you a great deal on your journey"

"I hope we're going through his sayings that would help me a great deal" Rai muttered under his breath

"What I want you to do is relax and think about you're worst fear and face it"

"But haven't we already done that?" Kimiko asked

"I'm talking about the fear that's always at the back of your head that you always want to forget about that you never can"

**Back inside Kimiko's mind**

"_If you don't give him the phone I'll kill your dad" Kimiko's hand shook as she held her cell phone _

"I'm never doing that again" she said quickly and left the room

**Raimundo's mind**

"_You've got a choice your life or your sister's" a man said as Rai stared at him holding a knife next to his sister's throat_

"_Rai please save me" his sister said in a weak voice her green eyes filled with fear_

"_Maria" Rai gasped as the man started to slit her throat_

"_Rai if I die I'll haunt you from beyond the grave" the knife sunk deeper until-_

"Maria" Rai gasped

"A new Shen Gong Wu has activated" Dojo said as he slithered in to the meditation hall

**

* * *

In the middle of the sky on Dojo**

"So what exactly is this Shen GongWu?" Raimundo asked

"It's the past tale" Dojo replied

"Let me guess it tells a person's past"

"Exactly"

"And where is it located?" Omi asked

"Rai's hometown"

'_You've got a choice your life or your sister's' _Rai thought

"Danny" Rai muttered under his breath

"Who's Danny?" everybody asked in unison

"Somebody that I really hate"

"Hate is a very strong word" Dojo said

"Hate may be a strong word but for Danny it isn't strong enough" Rai said coldly

"And I bet you hate him because of a childhood fight" Dojo said

"Danny's my stepfather"

"Well that changes things" Kimiko said

"He changed things a lot"

* * *

"Okay so where's the wu?" Clay asked

"Somewhere in that dark creepy cave" Dojo replied pointing to the water

"Come on then"  
" I'll stay here while you find it"

"You're scared of the dark" Omi said

"I am not"

"Yes you are"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not "

"Are too"

"Just get the Shen gong wu before jack does"

"Good idea" they walked into the cave which was pitch black

"Kimiko a little light would be nice" Rai said

"Whatever" she replied and made a fire ball in her hand

"That is much better thank you Kimiko" Omi said

"I'm surprised there aren't any bats in here" she said

"Spoke too soon" Rai replied pointing at a bunch of bats coming at them

"Dammit"

"Sooooo… what do we do now?" Rai asked

"Um… run" Clay replied

"There's a good idea" they were about to run when the bats were engulfed in flames and burned to ashes

"What just happened?" Omi asked

"A bunch of bats flying at us were mysteriously burned to ashes" Rai replied

"Duhh!" everyone said in unison

"Where did the fire come from?"

"That's a good question, where did the fire come from" everyone turned to look at Kimiko

"What? I didn't do it otherwise you would have seen me do it"

"But it doesn't really matter now because I've found the Wu" Rai said pointing to a rock where what looked like the serpents tail but it was blue.

"And Jack luckily isn't here" Clay said

"Spoke too soon cowboy" Jack said from behind them, Raimundo made a run for the wu and as he put his hand on it turned that annoying yellow colour.

"Raimundo I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown my monkey staff, against your serpent's tail" Jack said

"Fine, name your game" Rai replied

"Um…The game is a singing contest you, Omi and Kimiko against me, one of my jack bots and Hannibal Roy Bean the judges will be Dojo, Master Fung, Chase Young and Wuya"

"Can he do that?" Kimiko asked

"Yes he can it's called a xiaolin callout" Dojo said

"Anyway, Jack I accept your challenge"

"Let's go xiaolin showdown!"

The scenery changed and Dojo, Master Fung, Chase Young and Wuya were sat at a table while Omi was on stage with the others on the sidelines. Master Fung and Dojo looked completely calm while Chase and Wuya looked angry.

"Why did you bring me here worm?" Chase asked referring to Jack

"Well… um… we needed some judges and I chose you"

"What did you have to bring her here for?"

"Dunno" jack replied shrugging

"You really are an idiot"

"Hello can I please start!" Omi shouted from the stage

"Be my guest" Dojo answered **(As much as I'd like to write the lyrics to all of the songs sung I'm not going to although I might do some of the songs) **

"I'm going to sing a song that I heard Jack singing once it's called '_Barbie girl'_

"Dammit he took my song" Jack thought aloud and everyone stared at him

"You actually know that song" Kimiko said

"I was singing with the cd" jack replied and everyone stared at him again

"I'm ready to start" Omi yelled clearly annoyed with all of the interruptions then he started to sing **(Well the first part is talking) **he even changed his voice lower for Ken and higher for Barbie

Everyone stared at Omi in amazement when he finished

"That there is messed up" Chase said. Dojo took out a piece of paper and announced that it was the Jack bot's turn it walked **(or whatever it does)** on stage and sung the first line of a song called robot before it burst up in flames .

"Completely awful" Chase said "Who's next"

"Chase isn't giving anyone else a chance to judge" Omi said. Dojo pulled out his list again

Jack walked on stage knowing it was his turn

"Next!" Chase said

"But- jack started

"Next"

"It's-

"I said next" Chase said and jack walked off stage sulking and Raimundo walked on then started singing love is in the air

"Can somebody please sing something decent" Chase said

"With every song you're becoming more like Simon Cowell" Wuya said chase glared at her "Who's next"

"Next"

"Kimiko" Dojo said Kimiko walked on stage and sung a thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton

"Excellent" Dojo said

"Well done young one" Master Fung said

"Well done whatever" Wuya said

"Awful" chase said "Next"

"Hannibal Roy Bean"

"Now I'm gonna enchant all of you with a song that was sung frequently back home" he said

_Beans beans _

_The musical fruit_

_The more you eat 'em_

_The more you toot_

"That wasn't a song and you would have lost anyway, the winner is K-"Chase started

"Kimiko" Dojo said quickly the scenery changed back to normal and everyone left

"You kids stay here while I take Master Fung back to the temple" Dojo said

"Or we can meet my sister" Rai suggested

* * *

The four monks came across a girl sitting on a fence shouting at a boy standing on the ground beneath her.

"If my brother was here you wouldn't even be talking to me" the girl shouted she had green eyes and brown hair that was in a ponytail with two loose strands

"Well he isn't here and I can talk to you if I want to" the boy replied he had blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl obviously annoyed jumped off of the fence picked him up by the collar and threw him so that he landed in front of Raimundo. Rai smirked as the boy looked up at him then he ran off.

"Nice to know the anger management classes" Rai said

"Raimundo, what are you doing here?" she asked

"You two no each other" Omi said

"She's my little sister" Rai replied Kimiko looked at Raimundo then at his sister

'_Are they twins?' _she thought

"No, it's a common mistake" Rai said as if he read her thoughts

"So little sister how's life been since I've been gone"

"My name's Maria I'm not so little anymore and Danny keeps popping out of nowhere like now" she replied Raimundo turned around and was face-to-face with Danny they were about the same height

"I've seen you around lately" he said

"Well I haven't been around"

"Well you _should_ stay around wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious sister would you?" he said bitterly

"You meant the same thing that happened to my dad?" he replied smirking

"I'm gonna teach you some respect" Danny growled and swung for Rai's head but he ducked

'_I can't fight him for Maria's sake' _Rai was pulled from his thoughts when Danny's fist connected with his head he was about to fight back when Danny picked him up by the collar and threw him onto the floor were he was knocked out

Rai woke up and saw everybody standing around him he tried to sit up but he felt a searing pain in his chest.

"Do you think he's alright" Kimiko said Omi bent right over in Rai's face

"I see the light" Rai said softly "No it's just Omi's head"

"He's perfectly fine" Maria said and extended a hand to help him up, as soon as he stood up he felt the pain in his chest again doubled over and coughed up blood. Clay saw Dojo flying towards them

"Let's take him back to the temple" Kimiko said then turned to Maria "Are you coming"

"I have t stay here" he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it the handed it to Kimiko "Call me if something happens to him" Kimiko nodded and got on Dojo

* * *

"So what happened to him anyway?" Dojo asked

"My stepfather" Rai answered before he passed out Kimiko looked at his shirt it was covered in blood

"Why didn't you fight back Rai?" Kimiko whispered

"Maybe he couldn't" Clay said softly

"Hmm maybe"

* * *

Raimundo woke up and looked around his room two beds a TV a safe in the wall, couch and other things. Then he looked at his walls they were painted white with his name spray-painted across them and a picture of his sister that he painted.

"I hope Danny doesn't do anything to her"

"Raimundo you are awake this is most great how are you feeling?" Omi said coming into his room

"I've been knocked out by the person I hate the most what do you think?"

"I feel your pain; I'm going to go now so you can rest"

"Omi"

"Yes"

"Lay off the sugar"

"I will try my best" after Omi left Raimundo noticed he didn't have a door

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DOOR!"

**

* * *

Clay and Kimiko in the kitchen playing cards**

"Didn't think he'd notice so fast" Clay said looking at his cards

"Neither did I" Kimiko answered putting down a card.

**

* * *

And I'll end it there since I haven't updated for I a long time I hope this chapter made up for it the next update should be in about a week so until then my favourite two words**

**Read and Review (Well I guess that's three) **


	9. The letter will make life a lot better

**I'm sorry I didn't update when I said I would because, the day I submitted the last chapter I was told I was going to France, and the day before I got back we found out that there had been an attempt to blow up eighteen planes so the day we were leaving, the airline we were travelling with told us that our flight had been cancelled after we booked out of the hotel, so we booked back into the hotel and after we did guess what? We got a different flight time. And what's worse is that as soon as we got checked in and everything our flight got delayed. So as you could imagine I was pretty tired when I got home. But still after the longest author's note in the world, here's your chapter.

* * *

**

All of the monks were sitting at a table in silence. Omi was admiring his reflection in the floor, Clay was carving something out of wood, Raimundo had his head on the table daydreaming and Kimiko was watching Omi admire himself.

* * *

"Silence how nice" Dojo said

"I must admit it has been nice" Master Fung said watching them.

"Raimundo and Kimiko haven't fought for weeks"

"I'm sure they'll start again soon, just for your delight"

* * *

Petals from the blossom tree flew in through the window, one of them landed on Raimundo's nose. He lifted his head off of the table and tried to blow it off, Kimiko started laughing at Raimundo he stopped trying to blow the petal off his nose ad instead used his element to blow it onto Kimiko's nose instead then he smirked. Kimiko blew the petal off her nose and it landed on the table.

"Raimundo you have a letter" Master Fung said handing him the letter

"Thank you Master Fung" Rai replied taking the letter and heading towards his room.

* * *

"So they finally found it, I wonder if Maria knows" he walked out the room and to the vault still clutching the letter.

"Rai what are you doing?" Kimiko asked

"I going to Brazil, come if you want no one's stopping you" he said going to get the golden tiger claws. He came back up the stairs and made a portal in the air Kimiko jumped in then he did.

* * *

Maria finished reading "They found it, took long enough"

"Ten years it took to find that" Rai said

"You can set every thing right now"

"But I have to be eighteen before I can do anything"

"Dad would have wanted you to"

"Dad's not here, if he was none of this would have happened"

"I know, but how's you're chest?"

"Fine" Rai replied Maria turned to Kimiko

"It's still hurting him"

"No it's not" Rai argued, Kimiko walked up to him and poked his chest. He winced in pain

"Girl you poke hard" Kimiko rolled her eyes

"You're going to reopen that cut if you don't rest" Maria said

"Then pass out from the blood loss" Kimiko added

"And eventually ask why we didn't tell you to rest" Kimiko and Maria said in unison

"You are so like each other you'd think they were related" Rai mumbled.

"What did you say Rai?" Kimiko asked

"Do you want to say that a bit louder?" Maria asked

"Um… no?" he replied Kimiko and Maria punched him in the arms

"Some things don't change" Rai said and they punched him again

* * *

"Clay, do you know where Raimundo and Kimiko are?" Omi asked

"Not sure partner" Clay replied

"They might have killed each other while fighting; I must inform Master Fung at once"

"Hold it, they're probably training somewhere"  
"Maybe"

* * *

"Great Danny's here now" Maria said

"Kimiko when I say so I want you to burn this envelope got it" Raimundo said to her and she nodded

"So you're back again I see well look what I've got" he held up an envelope "No doubt you got one too"

"Yeah"

"Hand it over" he said lunging for it Raimundo drew back just in time then snatched Danny's envelope and started running

"Get back here with that" Danny said running after him. Raimundo put his letter in Danny's envelope then pulled out Danny's letter. Rai turned around and ran back to Kimiko and Maria.

"Kimiko burn it" said Rai handing Kimiko Danny's letter Kimiko burnt it.

"How could you do that" Danny yelled

"Maria run!" Rai shouted Maria did as she was told ran

"Rai lets go" Kimiko said

"Você é pathetic apenas como seus pai!"_ You're pathetic just like your father _were the last words Raimundo heard before he left

* * *

The monks were back at the table they were sitting earlier this time they weren't doing anything.

"So where were you two today?" Dojo asked referring to Kimiko and Raimundo

"In Brazil" Rai answered

"What were you doing there?"

"Is this some kind of interrogation?"

"I just like to know what's going on with my favourite monks"

"Whatever I'm going to my room" Rai mumbled leaving the room

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know" Kimiko said

* * *

Raimundo looked out of the window and sighed. He thought about the past.

* * *

**Flashback**

_It was the anniversary of Raimundo's dad's death_

"_I want my dad" Maria said_

"_Well I'm your father now"_

"_You're not my father and you never will be!" Raimundo shouted at his stepfather_

"_Well I am now" Danny shouted back at Raimundo._

"_No you're not, how could you be my dad if you killed my real dad!"_

_Danny punched Raimundo in the side of his head causing him to slowly lose consciousness_

"_You're pathetic just like your father"_

"_You could never replace my father" Raimundo said weakly before he blacked out_

**End Flashback

* * *

**

"You could never replace my father" Raimundo repeated slowly. Someone knocked on his door

"Come in" Raimundo heard the door open and someone step inside his room "What do you want Kimiko?"

"Rai what's wrong?" Kimiko asked Raimundo sighed

"Nothing" still looking outside the window

"Rai I know you better than that, what's wrong?"

"Just my past"

"What was you're past like?"

"It would take a long time since Dojo lost the past tale just like he supposedly lost the serpents tail"

* * *

Dojo lifted up a loose floorboard a pulled out the past tale and used it to scratch his back.

"This works way better than the serpents tail."

* * *

"Well I have a lot time" Kimiko said

"Well in short my dad died when I was six and after about two years I had a new stepfather"

"But why does Danny keep coming after you?" Kimiko asked

"He was jealous"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah he was jealous of my dad, I'm not sure why though" Raimundo sighed "The more I grew up, the more I looked like my dad the more he hurt me. Soon Danny started to destroy everything that belonged to my dad the only thing not destroyed was his guitar."

Kimiko looked into a corner of his room and saw a guitar

"One night my mother took me and Maria to stay with one of my dad's friends we stay there for five months until she was murdered, apparently she had an 'accident' after that we stayed with our grandparents but Danny kept appearing so we had to leave. We stayed with a few family members but we could stay for long so joined the circus."

"Then you joined the temple right?" Kimiko asked although it was more of a statement Rai nodded

"I left Maria in the ringmasters care but I found soon after that he died they said it was natural causes but I'm not sure of that. That's mostly it"

"So what was bothering you?"

"You know when Danny said Você é pathetic apenas como seus pai he's said it to me before we left"

"Yeah"

"It reminded me of when he said on the anniversary of my dad's death"

"Rai why don't you forget the past you could use the Wushu Helmet"

"People have always told me to try and forget the past but I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure but for some reason I want remember all of my memories even though some of them were bad and sometimes wish that I could forget them because they still hurt. I still want to remember because I did have some good memories because of the bad ones."

"You know Rai there's more to you than what meets the eye" Rai turned to face Kimiko

"Appearances can be deceiving" after Rai said this Omi came into the room scratching his head

"Raimundo Kimiko something is wrong with my head" he said still scratching

"You've just noticed" Rai mumbled and Kimiko hit him in the arm

"What's wrong Omi?" Kimiko asked

"My head is very itchy and so is the rest of my body" Omi said starting to scratch his arms

"You've most probably got chicken pox"

"I've got the pox of a chicken, is it a disease? Is it contagious? Is it natural? Will I die?" he started to scratch his head again "I'm too cute and young to die!"

"Well to answer your questions I guess it's a disease if you haven't had it already it is contagious, it's perfectly natural you won't die and by the way it's called chicken pox" Raimundo explained

"Oh I see I will find the chicken that gave me its pox and make it take it back. I will use all means necessary!" Omi said scratching again

"Omi you need to stop scratching yourself it'll only get worse" Kimiko said

"I see well when I find the chicken that gave me its pox and make it take it back"

"Omi you'll never find the chicken that gave you the chicken pox" Rai said

"I will! By the way I need to ask you both a question"

"Ask Clay I have to see Master Fung about training and I'm sure that Kimiko has to paint her nails or something stupid like that." Rai said and Kimiko hit him in the arm then they walked out

Raimundo walked down the halls of the temple only to bump into Master Fung

"Sorry" Rai said

"Young one, training starts in an hour but until then I suggest that you talk to Omi" Master Fung said

"Why?"

"Why don't you find out" Master Fung stepped aside to reveal Omi who had is hands taped together so he couldn't scratch himself

"Raimundo I wish to ask you about the butterflies and the birds" Omi said Raimundo was so shocked by what Omi said that the blood drained from his face. He looked up at Master Fung

"I thought it would be better if he heard it from someone near enough his age" Master Fung said then walked away

"You w…wa…want to know about what?"

"The butterflies and the birds" Raimundo didn't bother to correct him "I asked Dojo who said something about Clay showing me so I asked Clay who said I should ask Master Fung who said I should ask you"

"Ask Kimiko"

"Ooooooookay" Omi said confused as to why everybody gave him the same reaction. Then wandered off to find Kimiko

* * *

"YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YOU WHAT!" there were a few crashes and bang before Omi walked out of Kimiko's room with a black eye a few bruises and possibly a broken rib or two.

* * *

Raimundo was sitting on the training grounds waiting for Master Fung when Kimiko punched him in the side of his face

"What the hell was that for?" Raimundo shouted he stood up quickly Kimiko punched

him again

"That's for what you told Omi to show him!" she shouted back at him

"I told Omi to ask you was it was not to show you!" he yelled _'Damn that little pervert'_

"Why the hell would I want to answer his question?"

"Well do you really think that I would want to answer him?" Kimiko and Raimundo began to fight psychically

"Well I guess that's his training" Master Fung said observing the two monks

"You'd think that they could go one more week without fighting I liked the peace" Dojo said

"Nothing lasts forever"

"I guess" Dojo sighed

* * *

**3 hours later… **

Kimiko and Raimundo were glaring at each other

"I hate you" Kimiko said coldly

"Likewise" Raimundo mumbled

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't tell Omi to ask me that question"

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't punch me"

"So you're saying this is MY FAULT!"

"So you do have a brain" Rai said sarcastically, Kimiko hit him in the arm and they started to fight again

* * *

"At least it was five minutes peace" Omi said to Dojo still scratching

"You're the reason this whole thing happened and by the way you should really stop scratching" Dojo stated

"Say what you wish, but we all know that you're the cause of all this and I will scratch to my hearts content" Omi looked at Raimundo and Kimiko "Besides as soon as find the chicken that gave me it's pox I won't scratch anymore"

"Whatever Omi" Dojo sighed

* * *

**Another chapter done only one more until they go to their new temples. I'm not going to say when I'm going to update next because I'm sure that something will happen so I can't.**

**Read and Review**


	10. His and Her Day

** I'm back with another chapter that I finally uploaded since I've had to reinstall windows (TWICE!) because of all the viruses I've had. Anyway I need to thank the reviewers for reviewing, thank the viewers for viewing and thank the people reading this chapter for reading. **

** Disclaimer: I have put one of these in a long time but if you really want to see one go to the first chapter **

** Dedication: I haven't done one of these before so it must be your lucky day Erika, thanks for trying to help me with this chapter although you didn't think of anything our talk about rice on msn inspired me (although when you read this chapter you'll be wondering what the hell does this have to do with rice?) so next time I ask you for ideas I'll buy you a huge bottle of fanta fruit twist to make sure you're high. So in short arigatou Eka-chan. (No she's not Japanese) **

* * *

Raimundo walked down a deserted path, he'd gone to Brazil to do a few things before he left for his new temple. Still walking his mind drifted to his half brother Andre, he had gone missing a few months after their dad died. He often thought that he was still alive although the chances of that were slim. He then thought about his half sister Rita, they got along pretty well when they weren't fighting, Rai hadn't seen her for a while and considered visiting her while he was in Brazil then decided against it he had more important things to do. 

Raimundo stopped in front of a fairly large house and looked around, it was unusually quiet.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Raimundo heard Maria shout

"But bonito _but beautiful_ a male voice complained

"GET OUT!" A few more crashes were heard

"Some things never change" Rai said to himself as he walked into the house. Rai walked up the stairs towards the room where all the shouting was coming from, a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes suddenly landed in front of him. The boy groaned and rolled onto his back and found himself looking at a pair of green eyes

"Hey Rai" he said getting up

"What did you do this time Marco?"

"I just walked in on her while she was changing, nothing out of the ordinary" he replied. Maria walked out of her room fully clothed and glared at Marco then threw a gun at him

"I was wondering when I was going to get this back"

"I'm surprised that you got it back" Raimundo said

"If you weren't friends with Rai I would've shot you with it already" Maria said bitterly

"We both know that the reason you haven't shot me already is because you love me really" Marco said smugly

"You wish"

"Don't you have to see your dad's lawyer and his idiot brother today?"

"Damn! I forgot about that" Maria said grabbing Rai's arm and running out of the house.

'_Now what was it I was supposed to do today?'_ Marco thought "Raimundo wait for me!"

* * *

**In Tokyo**

Kimiko walked down a long hallway towards her bedroom. Along the way she walked into somebody.

"Hiro what are you doing here?" she asked

"You've forgotten already?" Hiro answered her question with a question. Kimiko thought for a moment then remembered

"Can you blame I was only told a week ago?"

"But I don't think you of all people would forget something like this"

"I've had a lot of things to think about lately" Kimiko said walking away.

Kimiko lay down on her bed, thinking about what her dad told her last week

* * *

**Flashback**

_Kimiko was on her cell phone talking to her father_

"_By the way Kimiko I'm engaged"_

"_Really to who?" Kimiko asked excitedly_

"_Makiko"_

"_I've never met her before"_

"_But you know her son"_

"_What's his name?" _

"_Hiro Takeuchi" Kimiko thought for a while_

"_I remember him, I think"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

Kimiko sighed _'So much has been going on lately first with the weird dreams then going to the new temples, finding out about Raimundo's past and present and now this. I wonder what he's doing now'_

* * *

"Come Maria hurry up or we'll be late!" Raimundo shouted while running "The last thing I need is Leonardo on my back!" 

"But unlike you I don't control the wind and I can't run like it either!" Maria shouted back. Raimundo stopped and waited for Maria to catch up.

"What are you doing we're gonna be late!"

"I've got the golden tiger claws in my pocket" Rai said

"The golden tiger what?"

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" Raimundo shouted creating a purple vortex "Jump in!" Maria looked at Rai then at the vortex then back at Rai

"Not gonna happen."

Raimundo sighed and pushed Maria in before jumping in.

Raimundo and Maria ended outside of their father's lawyer's house. They both walked in and were met by a tall man.

"You're actually early for once. Surprising." The door opened once again and a girl with black hair and green eyes walked in.

"Rita long time no see"

"So you're early for once in your life, surprising" she said taking a seat

"Leonardo said the exact same thing" Raimundo said throwing the envelope that his letter was in on the table in front of him. Once again the door opened and Marco walked and sat down

"This is the envelope that was sent to Danny so why do you have it" Leonard said after studying the envelope on the table

"I switched envelopes with Danny last week" Rai replied "By the way why is Marco here?"

"I was wondering that myself my idiot brother wanted to see him" Leonardo said

"I HAVE A NAME! L-U-C-A-S!" a man that looked exactly like Leonardo shouted

"But the name idiot brother suits you better" Rita said "Besides didn't you want to see Marco?"

"I'd forgotten about that Marco follow me and bring your gun"

* * *

Kimiko was woken up by a knock on her door. 

"Miss Tohomiko your grandfather wishes to speak to you" a maid said

"Tell him that I'm coming" Kimiko said getting up. She looked over at her dresser where the picture of her mother should've been but instead she saw it torn to pieces on the floor. Picking up the pieces Kimiko headed towards her grandfather's room.

Kimiko open the door to her grandfather's room and stepped inside.

"Ojiisan" _grandfather_ she called but got no answer she walked further into the room and sat down a few minuets later an old man with a walking stick came in muttering curses under his breath

"Ojiisan"

"Kimiko sorry I took so long to get here but I had to teach that soon-to-be stepbrother of yours some respect"

"What did he do?" Kimiko asked

"I'm not sure that you'd want to know" he looked at Kimiko's hand "What's that you're clutching?" Kimiko dropped the torn pieces into his hand

"Kimiko I want to ask you a favour"

"What is it?" Kimiko asked while watching her grandfather get a box off of a shelf and sat back down.

"In this box is the most valuable thing your mother owned. I want you to take care of it that's all I ask" he explained while handing the box to Kimiko "But no-one in this house except you and me must ever see the contents of this box." Kimiko noticed that there was a keyhole

"Ojiisan where's the key?"

"I'm not sure your mother hid it after I saw what was in the box" Kimiko nodded and walked off.

* * *

"So, are there any questions?" Leonardo asked Raimundo raised his hand 

"What is it?"

"Is it complusory that i give my father's guitar to Rita?" Rai asked

"For the last time yes you do" raimundo started cursing under his breath "

Any more decent questions?" Leonardo asked for a second time and nobody sau "Good you can leave now" at that moment Marco and Lucas walked into the room. Marco looked amused while Lucas looked tired

"So Lucas I'll see you in two months" Marco said grinning

"Get the hell out of my house!" Lucas shouted glaring at Marco

"I thought Leonardo was the temperamental one" Lucas threw a punch at Marco only for it to miss

"Well as lovely as it's been to piss you off I've got other things to do" Marco said walking out of the door

Raimundo Marco and Maria walked back towards the house but it suddenly began to rain the trio started to run with Rai in front

"Looks like you picked the wrong day to wear white Maria" Rai said then heard a crack behind him, turning around he saw Marco lying face flat on the floor and Maria walking past him muttering under her breath.

* * *

'_Where's that key?' _Kimiko thought as she walked out of the kitchen. She thought about where the key could be. _'It wouldn't be in Hiro's room since it was just built, it isn't in Ojiisan's room it's not in papa's office or his room and it's not in any of the rooms I checked and it's not in my room unless…_

Kimiko walked towards her room but took a turn to the right a stopped in front of what looked like a dead end but instead pushed the wall which turned out to be door. The door swung open and revealed a large room covered in painting and sketches. Kimiko walked into the room which was her mother's old studio she walked over to the large portrait of herself and took it off the wall and a large key fell from behind it, Kimiko held it in her palm.

"It's to big to fit the lock on the box, I guess it opens something else" she thought aloud "Although Raimundo might be able to pick the lock"

* * *

Raimundo Maria and Marco walked into the house, drenched before anybody I could say anything Maria spoke up 

"I'm going into the shower I don't care what you two do" then she turned to Raimundo "If Marco comes within five feet of the bathroom brake his legs, if he gets to the bathroom door knock him out, if he comes into the bathroom shoot him with the gun and before I forget if he goes into my bedroom and starts to go through my underwear drawer throw him out of my bedroom window"

"Sure thing" Raimundo said grinning Maria then turned to Marco

"If you come into the shower I'll kill you"

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Marco asked grinning

"It's a promise I don't make threats" Maria answered while walking away

"So what do we do while she's having a shower?" Marco asked Rai

"I don't know about you but Sergio has his own bathroom with his own shower"

"But isn't his room locked?" Marco asked although it was more of a statement

"The lock isn't that hard to pick, besides why don't you use the shower at your house?"

"I haven't got my front door key" Marco replied

"Then do what you normally do jump through Maria's bedroom window onto the tree and jump through your bedroom window" Raimundo said

"Two things 1) my window's locked and 2) the tree branches are slippery because of the rain" Marco said

"Whatever but I'm gonna take a shower" Raimundo said going upstairs. Marco went into the living room and sat down and tried to dry his gun.

Maria came into the living room about half an hour later and handed Marco a towel.

"If you don't dry your gun properly it'll rust" she said sitting down

"Thanks." there was an awkward silence for a while

"Bonito?" Marco asked

"Yes" Maria had become accustomed to the nick name after a while

"Can I ask you something?"

"I guess"

"Well you see the army's having a ball for some reason and since my dad's in the army I have to go and I was wondering if you would go with me"

"Sure why not" Maria paused for a second "But if you tell anyone that I'm your girlfriend you will regret it"

"I'm only taking you as a friend, by the way is that a threat or a promise?"

"Didn't you listen to what I said before?"

"I tried to but since I could see through your top…

* * *

Raimundo walked towards the living room when he heard shouting and a lot of crashes 

"YOU WERE LOOKING WHERE?!?" Maria shouted and a few more crashes were heard. Raimundo walked into the living room where he saw Maria standing over Marco with a lamp in her hand.

"I can see up your skirt" Marco said

"PERVERTIDO!" _pervert! _ Maria screamed and punched him. Raimundo walked around the pair, picked up the phone and dialled a number

"Hello I need an ambulance" Raimundo said

"Is it an emergency?" the operator asked

"Hey Marco is this an emergency?" Raimundo heard a few crashes "I would say it is"

"Is the victim unconscious?"

"Marco are you unconscious?"

"No" Marco groaned

"He's not unconscious yet"

"Is the victim in any pain?"

"Marco are you in any pain?" Raimundo asked Marco walked up to Raimundo and snatched the phone from him

"What kind of dumbass question is that? Of course I'm in pain"

"HEY I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Maria shouted and dragged Marco away from the phone Raimundo picked it up from the floor

"Yeah he's in a lot of pain right now"

"An ambulance will be with you as soon as possible" the operator said "By the way what's going on there a murder?"

"Hey Marco are you being murdered?"

"How is that relevant to anything?"

"The operator just wanted to know that's all"

"Tell her to mind her own damn business"

"No it's not a murder" Raimundo said to the operator

"That's good" Raimundo and the operator had a random conversation until the ambulance came. A few men came in and picked the now unconscious Marco up and put him on a stretcher then carried him out of the house. Maria walked out with them but stopped to talk to Rai

"Aren't you coming?"

"Nah I'm tired tell Marco I'll see him tomorrow"

"Okay" Raimundo sat down in a chair then started to laugh

'_Some things never change' _he thought

* * *

**That's about it for this chapter. And once again I'd like to thank Erika for being my source of inspiration and I hope you inspire me when we have more random conversations on MSN.** **Don't forget to review it puts a smile on my face and i don't smile very often**. 


End file.
